


A lovely night at Mistfall

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [20]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: Kelly and Evergray spend a lovely night on their new house at Mistfall almost a month after they moved there.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745





	A lovely night at Mistfall

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Soul Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game
> 
> Note 6: This happens right after my last fic.

“Ah, what a beautiful but sad story” Kelly said

“The legend of Ayla and Umbra is beautiful and sad at the same time, my precious and lovely jewel” Evergray said

Kelly sighed. They had finished reading the book about Ayla and Umbra after being visited by the Soul Riders that went that day to tell them the information about the attack that they suffered almost a month ago. It got darker and the moon was up on the sky, but it wasn’t too late. She sighed and put the book on the small table that was next to the sofa and laid down in order to be on top of her husband, her head on his chest. Almost a month ago they were living at Valedale, but since they were attacked, they started to live at Mistfall. Almost a month had passed since that day, but sometimes, Kelly thought that it was like yesterday when they were attacked. With another sigh, she closed her eyes and purred a bit, making Evergray chuckle as he stroked her hair and back. During their reading, he told her about how he met her maternal grandmother, and how she told him that one day he would find the person that would share with him a life full of joy and love. On his mind, a lot of questions appeared. How did she know about that? He wanted to ask about it cause he found it curious how she could have known that, but looking at her, how she was resting on top of him so peacefully, he put those thoughts apart and kept stroking her hair and back. 

“Ev…”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I…I don’t know if you’re in the mood for this…” she said blushing as she incorporated a bit in order to look to her husband

“For…Oh” he said, sitting on the sofa and hugging his wife close to him “Why do you think I’m not going to be on the mood to make love with you, my love?”

“I don’t know…It has passed almost a month since we were attacked and we didn’t get time for us…To enjoy at least one night with each other…”

“Then…Let’s enjoy this night together…” he murmured as he kissed her, feeling how the heat started to run trough their bodies “Just you and me…Nobody else will disturb us while we have fun…”

“We should close the door to avoid uncomfortable surprises, right?”

Evergray chuckled and kissed her before going to close from inside the main door and shut down the curtains. Then, he put some warm blankets on the floor of the living room, in front of the fireplace, and laid down on the blankets, followed by Kelly. She put herself on top of him as she kissed him with tender but also with passion, stopping a bit when the thoughts of the attack came to her mind. Her husband noticed that and kissed her again, trying to help her to put those thoughts apart.

“I’m here, my love…Don’t think on that day…Let’s enjoy this moment…Okay?”

She nodded as she kissed him again, feeling his hands under her shirt before letting him to take it away. As his hands were busy with her bra, she was busy with the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, they got naked and when they finally got undressed, they sealed their lips into a soft and tender kiss. The heat of their bodies was increasing more and more, and their pants and moans started to fill the air slowly.

“Did I tell you how much I love you, my precious jewel?” he asked between kisses

“Many times and…”

She couldn’t continue cause a moan interrupted her when Evergray started to stroke her clit with soft moves as he kissed her lips and neck. Kelly started to buck her hips a bit, asking for more pleasure, and Evergray would give her that. When he made sure she was wet down there, he introduced a finger inside her, making her moan even louder. Then a second and a third finger, and Kelly thought she was going mad with all that pleasure. Her husband kept moving his fingers as she bucked her hips against his hand. The moans and pants didn’t stop escaping from her lips as she asked her husband for more. 

“My lovely jewel…The joy of my life…” he murmured to her ear as he moved his fingers faster, noticing how tight she was getting around his fingers “I love you, Kelly…”

“I love you too…” she moaned and then, she cried his name when the orgasm hit her. Evergray gave her a moment to recover her breath before taking out his fingers, only to be with his back against the blankets moments later “Now’s my turn…” she purred as she curled her fingers around his hard cock. She purred even more when she heard him moan, so she kissed him and then, she went down, leaving kisses on his skin until she reached his member. She kept stroking his length before licking first the tip and then, she started to suck it.

“A-Ah…Kelly…” he moaned as he pulled away gently her hair “That feels…Ah…”

Kelly purred loudly as she kept sucking his cock. The trembles of his boding were telling her that he was near his orgasm so she pulled his length out of her mouth and kept stroking it until he came with a soft cry, spilling his seed on her hand and skin. Evergray laid down again, panting, as his wife cleaned herself with a tissue and let him to do the same with himself. Once they were done, he kissed her before taking a condom and covering his length with it. With another kiss, he laid down again, his back against the blanket, and then, Kelly lined herself with his member, going down slowly with a soft moan. Once he was inside her, he put his hands on her hips and started to move slowly and deep. She moaned as she played with her hard nipples before leaning down in order to kiss her husband, who moaned between kisses. 

Then, Kelly licked his neck and bite him softly, making him moan louder. Evergray started to move faster, hitting that special spot that made her moan more. Her lips went back again to his as he kept moving faster. Evergray noticed how tight she was around his cock, so he started to switch between slowly and deeper penetrations and faster and deeper ones.

“Fuck, Evergray, fuck” she moaned “Don’t stop, please...”

And he wouldn’t stop. He didn’t want to tease her in that moment. He kept rocking his hips faster until she reached the orgasm, followed by him. Kelly leaned down on his chest, panting. Evergray, panting as well, hugged her softly as they recovered they breath. Once they recovered it, Kelly rolled to her side after taking his member out of her. He kissed her before taking the condom and throwing it to the trash can before going back with his wife. He took another blanket and covered themselves with it before kissing her again.

“Do you feel better, my love?” he asked stroking her back

“Yeah…Much better…” she said kissing him “Thank you, my dear…”

“You don’t have to thank me, Kelly…” Evergray said kissing her back 

Kelly purred softly as she closed her eyes, enjoying that tender moment with her husband. Evergray smiled as he kept stroking her back, with the only sound of the fireplace on the air, accompanied sometimes with the softs sounds of the fox kits when they moved on their sleep. The cats were sleeping as well, and the little spider was searching a place to sleep between the pillows of the sofa. They spent thirty minutes there until they decided to take a quick bath before picking the blankets. Once they were ready, they cleaned the living room and had a simple but romantic dinner before going to sleep.

“Ah, I really love being at your side” Evergray said hugging his wife once they were covered by the blankets “Don’t worry, my love…If we are together, nothing and no one will stop us”

“And together, will confront all the dangers that will try to stop us” she said before yawning

“Good night, my lovely jewel…Sleep well” he murmured closing his eyes “I love you, Kelly”

“I love you too, Evergray…” Kelly said before falling asleep, followed by Evergray, who fall asleep minutes after her


End file.
